Machinery often requires lubrication to function. Seals, pistons, bearings, and other parts require lubrication with small, measured amounts of grease or oil over short, frequent time intervals to prevent wear, corrosion, over-lubrication, or under-lubrication. Lubricant fluid is injected at specific locations that require lubrication by lubricant injectors. Lubricant fluid is drawn from a lubricant reservoir and pumped to the lubricant injectors via a lubrication line. The lubricant injectors are configured to fire and inject a set, small amount of lubricant fluid to the specific location within the machinery once the pressure within the lubrication line reaches a predetermined level. When the lubricant injectors fire, the lubricant injectors are simultaneously reloaded with reloaded with lubricant for the next lubrication cycle. After the lubricant injectors have fired, the pressure within the lubrication line is relieved, thereby resetting the lubricant system for another lubrication cycle.